Oddworld war of Oddworld
by dark nightmere
Summary: What if when Gwen Cooper was a girl she got dragged to Oddworld by an insane plan by the Glukkons to defeat Abe and the Mudokens.
1. Chapter 1 The Glukkons meeting

Oddworld

The war of Oddworld

Chapter 1 A meeting of the Glukkons

Three months have passed since the destruction of Vykker's labs and the rain of the Glukkon economy having lost so much to the terrorist Abe and his assist Munch. "This is unacceptable" the Glukkon high president Nixon screamed at the rest of his he was enraged by the latest report as Sarler another Glukkon spoke up "my lord it could be worse the economy can still function if only at minimal power" the glare that Nixon sent him was truly terrifying "I do not want your excuses I want that Terrorist Abe dead and yet all you can show me is a bunch of worthless reports stating how you have last most of your factories to the Terrorist who drained you dry helping that fool Lulu to claim nearly all your moolah and bankrupt most of you". As the Glukkons looked in fear at their leader knowing that he was right you they had helped Abe to steal the Mudoken eggs along with the last can of Gabbiar which they could have eaten along with putting Lady Margret on life support systems as Glaktar one of the newer members of the conical spoke up "My lord it was only because that Mudoken terrorist managed to possess us with his chanting ability otherwise we would have held onto are moolah". As Nixon's rage at the Glukkon's excuses increased he said "you fools expect me to forgive your insolence you should have killed Abe and stopped him from taking the slaves and Munch taking those Fuzzles from the Vykker's you are all hopeless but I have a plan to rebuilt the economy and hopefully save all of our brothers I intend to capture a human from another plant and then modifier her body to help us to destroy the Mudoken rebels and make them pay for their defying there masters and make sure that the Glukkon's reclaim their statist as the rulers of oddworld.

Chapter 2 the Abduction of Gwen cooper

As Nixon finished his proposal the Conical where shocked by it which could be described by the looks on their faces which made Nixon chuckle wickedly as Lukas spoke up "my lord Nixon not to misjudge your idea but how do you intend to capture this human we don't even have an Operational transporter to send Sligs in to hunt down those Mudoken terrorists as Nixon chuckled "I have recently acquired knowledge of a gateway of such power known as the rift which could bring a human here and help are plans to crush the Mudoken's epically the Terrorist Abe. As the Conical looked with shock once more at their leaders discovery knowing that this could be a turning point in the war against the Mudoken's which Abe had began when he destroyed Rupturture farms as they began to chuckle wickedly.

On the planet Earth 3000 light-years away from oddworld.

As 12 year old Gwen Cooper walked home from another day of school having to put up with all of those bullies who hated her theories on other plants and aliens but she believed in them her only friend being Ryes Williams who may not have supported her believe but stood by her anyway as she walked by the river a strange light began to appear over it which shocked Gwen as she looked at the light which began to grow bigger socking her in.

On Oddworld as Nixon chuckled wickedly believing his plan will work unfortunately for him Abe had just launched a massive attack on Paradox the capital of Oddworld and one of the arrows fired from a Mudarcher hit the machine casing a massive explosion "dorm those Mudoken's interfering when I am so close to victory as the transportation was complete but Gwen unfortunately had been transported right into the battle field where the Mudoken's and Sligs where fighting one another meaning that his prize might be destroyed and he would lose everything because of those Mudoken's inference in his plans and they will pay for this with their lives as he commands a squadron of the newly commissioned giant Sligs to intercept the Mudoken's and to retrieve the human for him and get rid of Abe as his insolence for attacking his capital will mean death for that Mudoken.

With Abe

As Abe led his Mudoken's into another battle with the Glukkons after the destruction of Vykker's labs the Glukkons have ordered an insane hunt for him and Munch along with their resistance as Nixon's hatred for Abe is so strong meaning he will try to kill them all as Abe sends in his Tomakwers to deal with the Giant Sligs which the Glukkons have just sent in knowing that they most really hate him now as Abe aims to infiltrate the factory and save his Mudoken brothers from the Glukkons as they have demanded war on him and his followers to try and crush the resistance against the Glukkon's rule over oddworld but Abe suddenly see's something lying on the grand in between all of this gun fire as it looks like a female Mudoken Abe knowing there aren't suppose to be ant females but he most save her before the Glukkons can do anything to her as they will surely torture her or worse and he cannot let any more people suffer at the Glukkons experiments knowing it would torment them or worse so he most save her and stop the Glukkons as he commands his Tomakwers to clear away the giant Sligs while he attempts to save her while dogging the gun fire that is being shot at him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Abduction of Gwen Cooper

Oddworld

The war of Oddworld

Chapter 1 A meeting of the Glukkons

Three months have passed since the destruction of Vykker's labs and the rain of the Glukkon economy having lost so much to the terrorist Abe and his assist Munch. "This is unacceptable" the Glukkon high president Nixon screamed at the rest of his he was enraged by the latest report as Sarler another Glukkon spoke up "my lord it could be worse the economy can still function if only at minimal power" the glare that Nixon sent him was truly terrifying "I do not want your excuses I want that Terrorist Abe dead and yet all you can show me is a bunch of worthless reports stating how you have last most of your factories to the Terrorist who drained you dry helping that fool Lulu to claim nearly all your moolah and bankrupt most of you". As the Glukkons looked in fear at their leader knowing that he was right you they had helped Abe to steal the Mudoken eggs along with the last can of Gabbiar which they could have eaten along with putting Lady Margret on life support systems as Glaktar one of the newer members of the conical spoke up "My lord it was only because that Mudoken terrorist managed to possess us with his chanting ability otherwise we would have held onto are moolah". As Nixon's rage at the Glukkon's excuses increased he said "you fools expect me to forgive your insolence you should have killed Abe and stopped him from taking the slaves and Munch taking those Fuzzles from the Vykker's you are all hopeless but I have a plan to rebuilt the economy and hopefully save all of our brothers I intend to capture a human from another plant and then modifier her body to help us to destroy the Mudoken rebels and make them pay for their defying there masters and make sure that the Glukkon's reclaim their statist as the rulers of oddworld.

Chapter 2 the Abduction of Gwen cooper

As Nixon finished his proposal the Conical where shocked by it which could be described by the looks on their faces which made Nixon chuckle wickedly as Lukas spoke up "my lord Nixon not to misjudge your idea but how do you intend to capture this human we don't even have an Operational transporter to send Sligs in to hunt down those Mudoken terrorists as Nixon chuckled "I have recently acquired knowledge of a gateway of such power known as the rift which could bring a human here and help are plans to crush the Mudoken's epically the Terrorist Abe. As the Conical looked with shock once more at their leaders discovery knowing that this could be a turning point in the war against the Mudoken's which Abe had began when he destroyed Rupturture farms as they began to chuckle wickedly.

On the planet Earth 3000 light-years away from oddworld.

As 12 year old Gwen Cooper walked home from another day of school having to put up with all of those bullies who hated her theories on other plants and aliens but she believed in them her only friend being Ryes Williams who may not have supported her believe but stood by her anyway as she walked by the river a strange light began to appear over it which shocked Gwen as she looked at the light which began to grow bigger socking her in.

On Oddworld as Nixon chuckled wickedly believing his plan will work unfortunately for him Abe had just launched a massive attack on Paradox the capital of Oddworld and one of the arrows fired from a Mudarcher hit the machine casing a massive explosion "dorm those Mudoken's interfering when I am so close to victory as the transportation was complete but Gwen unfortunately had been transported right into the battle field where the Mudoken's and Sligs where fighting one another meaning that his prize might be destroyed and he would lose everything because of those Mudoken's inference in his plans and they will pay for this with their lives as he commands a squadron of the newly commissioned giant Sligs to intercept the Mudoken's and to retrieve the human for him and get rid of Abe as his insolence for attacking his capital will mean death for that Mudoken.

With Abe

As Abe led his Mudoken's into another battle with the Glukkons after the destruction of Vykker's labs the Glukkons have ordered an insane hunt for him and Munch along with their resistance as Nixon's hatred for Abe is so strong meaning he will try to kill them all as Abe sends in his Tomakwers to deal with the Giant Sligs which the Glukkons have just sent in knowing that they most really hate him now as Abe aims to infiltrate the factory and save his Mudoken brothers from the Glukkons as they have demanded war on him and his followers to try and crush the resistance against the Glukkon's rule over oddworld but Abe suddenly see's something lying on the grand in between all of this gun fire as it looks like a female Mudoken Abe knowing there aren't suppose to be ant females but he most save her before the Glukkons can do anything to her as they will surely torture her or worse and he cannot let any more people suffer at the Glukkons experiments knowing it would torment them or worse so he most save her and stop the Glukkons as he commands his Tomakwers to clear away the giant Sligs while he attempts to save her while dogging the gun fire that is being shot at him.


	3. Abes rescue and the battles end

Oddworld

The war of Oddworld

Chapter 1 A meeting of the Glukkons

Three months have passed since the destruction of Vykker's labs and the rain of the Glukkon economy having lost so much to the terrorist Abe and his assist Munch. "This is unacceptable" the Glukkon high president Nixon screamed at the rest of his he was enraged by the latest report as Sarler another Glukkon spoke up "my lord it could be worse the economy can still function if only at minimal power" the glare that Nixon sent him was truly terrifying "I do not want your excuses I want that Terrorist Abe dead and yet all you can show me is a bunch of worthless reports stating how you have last most of your factories to the Terrorist who drained you dry helping that fool Lulu to claim nearly all your moolah and bankrupt most of you". As the Glukkons looked in fear at their leader knowing that he was right you they had helped Abe to steal the Mudoken eggs along with the last can of Gabbiar which they could have eaten along with putting Lady Margret on life support systems as Glaktar one of the newer members of the conical spoke up "My lord it was only because that Mudoken terrorist managed to possess us with his chanting ability otherwise we would have held onto are moolah". As Nixon's rage at the Glukkons excuses increased he said "you fools expect me to forgive your insolence you should have killed Abe and stopped him from taking the slaves and Munch taking those Fuzzles from the Vykker's you are all hopeless but I have a plan to rebuilt the economy and hopefully save all of our brothers I intend to capture a human from another plant and then modifier her body to help us to destroy the Mudoken rebels and make them pay for their defying there masters and make sure that the Glukkon's reclaim their statist as the rulers of Oddworld.

Chapter 2 the Abduction of Gwen cooper

As Nixon finished his proposal the Conical where shocked by it which could be described by the looks on their faces which made Nixon chuckle wickedly as Lukas spoke up "my lord Nixon not to misjudge your idea but how do you intend to capture this human we don't even have an Operational transporter to send Sligs in to hunt down those Mudoken terrorists as Nixon chuckled "I have recently acquired knowledge of a gateway of such power known as the rift which could bring a human here and help are plans to crush the Mudokens epically the Terrorist Abe. As the Conical looked with shock once more at their leaders discovery knowing that this could be a turning point in the war against the Mudokens which Abe had began when he destroyed Rupturture farms as they began to chuckle wickedly.

On the planet Earth 3000 light-years away from Oddworld.

As 12 year old Gwen Cooper walked home from another day of school having to put up with all of those bullies who hated her theories on other plants and aliens but she believed in them her only friend being Ryes Williams who may not have supported her believe but stood by her anyway as she walked by the river a strange light began to appear over it which shocked Gwen as she looked at the light which began to grow bigger socking her in.

On Oddworld as Nixon chuckled wickedly believing his plan will work unfortunately for him Abe had just launched a massive attack on Paradox the capital of Oddworld and one of the arrows fired from a Mudarcher hit the machine casing a massive explosion "dorm those Mudokens interfering when I am so close to victory as the transportation was complete but Gwen unfortunately had been transported right into the battle field where the Mudokens and Sligs where fighting one another meaning that his prize might be destroyed and he would lose everything because of those Mudokens inference in his plans and they will pay for this with their lives as he commands a squadron of the newly commissioned giant Sligs to intercept the Mudokens and to retrieve the human for him and get rid of Abe as his insolence for attacking his capital will mean death for that Mudoken.

With Abe

As Abe led his Mudokens into another battle with the Glukkons after the destruction of Vykker's labs the Glukkons have ordered an insane hunt for him and Munch along with their resistance as Nixon's hatred for Abe is so strong meaning he will try to kill them all as Abe sends in his Tomakwers to deal with the Giant Sligs which the Glukkons have just sent in knowing that they most really hate him now as Abe aims to infiltrate the factory and save his Mudoken brothers from the Glukkons as they have demanded war on him and his followers to try and crush the resistance against the Glukkon's rule over Oddworld but Abe suddenly see's something lying on the grand in between all of this gun fire as it looks like a female Mudoken Abe knowing there aren't suppose to be ant females but he most save her before the Glukkons can do anything to her as they will surely torture her or worse and he cannot let any more people suffer at the Glukkons experiments knowing it would torment them or worse so he most save her and stop the Glukkons as he commands his Tomakwers to clear away the giant Sligs while he attempts to save her while dogging the gun fire that is being shot at him.

Chapter 3 Abe's rescue and the battles end

As Abe looked with shock knowing that he had to save that girl whoever she is he said "Mudarcher's pull your fires around where that girl is try to draw their attention away from her and allow me to reach her" as he turns around nodding at some Mudoken's chanting to send them back to base claiming the Shrykulls power as he charges down the hill rolling into a ball and jumping over a few Sligs as he approached the girl he said Tomakwers hold off the giant Sligs try to position them into a perfect place so that when I unleash the Shrykulls power it will hit many of their forces scattering them allowing us to reach the factory and save our brothers as Abe reached the girl just as a Slig with a baton one of the light infantry troops arrived to stop Abe and claim the girl for his lord Nixon as Abe stood over the girl glaring at the Slig he said "I won't let you touch her" as he chanted unleashing the Shrykulls power hitting the army back.

AS Nixon felt the Shrykulls power he gave the order to retreat knowing that his army could not defeat the Shrykulls power he fell back just as a massive bolt of lightning tore through the machine he had used to bring Gwen here as Abe quickly entered the factory aiming to find any of his brothers and save them. As Abe explored the factory knowing they were near Pandora the capital of Oddworld he had to find and save all of the hostages which he did before returning back to camp where the rest of his friends where after managing to defeat the Glukkons there but the war is not over as long as Nixon lives the mogog cartel lives on as he enters one of the tents seeing the sermon tending to the girl she does not look like a Mudoken but whatever she is Abe needs answers because he most know what the Glukkons are up to and stop them.


End file.
